Lucky and Vegeta
by Princess Pan
Summary: This story is about Vegeta taking care of a dog wanna see if the god could survive? Then your gonna have to read it. Please r&r ths is my first time so go easy on me.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or sponge Bob square pants. Oh yeah I got this from Sponge Bob Square Pants. I do however own Lucky the dog.  
  
  
  
A/U: this is sort of a Vegeta and Gohan fic. No it isn't a gay story you perverts it's a funny story no romance. Oh yeah the funny parts are in the middle the start is sort of dumb but it gets better. One more thing Pan and Vegeta's relationship is closer just to tell ya.  
  
  
  
"OK so we have everything ready?" said Gohan, as he was getting ready to go to a ski trip with his family.  
  
"Yeah dad. Said Pan she was excited because her best friends Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Ubu could go on the 2 week vacation with her.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Pan.  
  
All her friends were at the door they all gave her a hug and went inside.  
  
"Hi everyone" said Videl.  
  
"Ok time to go people." Said Gohan.  
  
"Hey wait! What about Lucky we cant just leave him here?!?" She needs food and someone to care for it said Pan.  
  
Lucky was the most beautiful puppy in the world. Bra gave it to her for her birthday.  
  
"Oh yeah we cant leave her here" said Videl.  
  
"Man I cant go you guys are gonna have to leave without me." Said a very sad Pan.  
  
"How about if we get my dad to look after it? Said Bra.  
  
"Are you kidding?!? The Dad would kill it the first day" said trunks.  
  
"Wait, wait this could work out." Said Goten  
  
" We'll just go over there ask him.. and we annoy him enough then he could say yeah."  
  
  
  
"Its worth a try"  
  
Since Vegeta lived next door Pan walked over there and knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want"?  
  
"Hey Uncle Vegeta could you please look after My Puppy Lucky.  
  
"Who's Lucky?"  
  
"My puppy"  
  
"Your kidding I am not going to look after your blasted animal."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
"Ok I guess I can't go.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the skiing trip."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah we will be gone for 2 weeks but I can't go because we need someone to look after Lucky."  
  
"You mean you will be out of my sight and hair for 2 WEEKS?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, but since you."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"You mean it!"  
  
"Yeah "  
  
"Thanks Uncle Vegeta" Pan gave him a hug. But when Vegeta tried to pull away Pan just hugged him even more so he gave up.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" He managed to say since Pan was cutting his circulation.  
  
Pan just ignored him, let him go, and left Lucky there with him. Then Pan Her mother, father and friends left for the trip.  
  
Vegeta jumped with joy 'finally 2 weeks of peace!!'  
  
During the 2 weeks Vegeta trained and ate but he forgot all about Pans doggy.  
  
  
  
**********************One week later**********************  
  
"I better go check up on Lucky," said Gohan.  
  
He said Goodbye to his family and friends to go back home and see lucky.  
  
'Aww man so much for the two weeks'. Thought Vegeta as he felt Gohan's ki coming  
  
'Hey wasn't it one week. And wasn't I.....Vegeta realized that he left Lucky there without food. Bulma was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a year.  
  
"Pan is gonna kill me!!!''  
  
He flew out the gravity room to the house and in the kitchen that's where he saw Lucky. She looked like she was about to die.  
  
Vegeta was panicking and so he took 3 cans of a box of dog food that Pan gave him and opened it with his laser vision. (Yes he has laser vision cause I said so! Lol j/k)  
  
He then threw it in Lucky's bowl and saw that the Dog wasn't eating it.  
  
He was frantic and started scooping food into Lucky's face hoping that Lucky would eat it. But Lucky wouldn't and Vegeta was getting aggravated. Just then Gohan came in.  
  
Vegeta then walked out of then kitchen and into the door where Gohan was waiting.  
  
"Hey Vegeta where's Lucky??"  
  
"The animal's fine." Said Vegeta trying to keep cool.  
  
"Ok let me see her," Said an unconvinced Gohan.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Gohan just ignored him and went inside the kitchen where he saw Lucky.  
  
"Lucky?!?!"  
  
Gohan took the phone and then dialed the paramedics.  
  
When the paramedics came they checked Lucky and gave Gohan a needle filled with Dog Plasma.  
  
"Aren't you gonna do it?"  
  
"Heck no are you kidding I'm scared of needles." Said the doctor.  
  
When the paramedics left Gohan and Vegeta looked at the dog to see if it was going anywhere the dog then, walked to his drinking bowl drank some water then looked better.  
  
"SHE JUST NEEDED WATER?!?!?!?!"  
  
Gohan then accidentally let go of then needle and it stuck him with half of the Dog plasma going into his Body.  
  
"What's gonna happen to me?" Gohan was getting scared.  
  
"Nothing it's just a blasted needle Gohan don't tell me your afraid of them just like Kakkorot."  
  
Vegeta then saw that everything was fine so he told Gohan he could go home. Gohan forgot about the needle and left it on the edge of the kitchen table.  
  
When Gohan got to his house he decided to leave food for Lucky before he would leave to tell his family and friends that Lucky was okay.  
  
When Gohan opened the dog food he tasted it. He liked it then started munching on it, which changed into trying to get as much as he can into his mouth.  
  
"What is happening to me?!?!?!?"  
  
Gohan started growing a tail, then his face became a dogs face, the next thing he knew he was a dog.  
  
"Woof, Woof" said Gohan.  
  
He needed help the only thing that he could turn to was.  
  
Knock; knock Vegeta heard on his front door. He was in the kitchen trying to make a hero.  
  
"Who could this be? As if I didn't know."  
  
When he opened the door he saw a dog that looked a lot like Gohan.  
  
He got scared and closed the door.  
  
Then he saw Gohan barking on the window. He put the curtains on.  
  
"What happened to him?" said a very frightened Vegeta.  
  
Then Gohan got into the house from Trunks room since his the window was open.  
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof"  
  
"Vegeta looked what happened you said it was all right."(Dog talk)  
  
"None of this would have happened if I only fed the stupid dog!!"  
  
  
  
Gohan then was chasing Vegeta to the kitchen Vegeta couldn't and wouldn't hurt Gohan because (1) Pan would kill him and (2) Kakkorot would revive him and kill him again.  
  
So when they got to the kitchen Gohan mistakenly pushed the kitchen table to the floor, which made the needle bounce into the ground and pierce Vegeta's leg.  
  
"Owwww"  
  
  
  
Gohan, Lucky, and Vegeta were at the top of the fence in Vegeta's house.  
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof" Said Lucky.  
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof" Said Gohan.  
  
Vegeta then hmphed and said "woof, woof, woof, woof, woof"  
  
Krillin who was there other neighbor came outside with a boot and said.  
  
"Will you shut up!!!" He threw the boot and it hit Vegeta smack in the face.  
  
"Why you little.." Said Vegeta in dog talk and ran after Krillin.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N If you liked the story please review it this is one of my first few stories and I wanna know if I am doing ok. Well ~buh~bye~  
  
~Princess Pan~  
  
" 


End file.
